1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a media system, more specifically to a wireless media system that includes at least one group of media wirelessly connected to a controller. The controller includes a storage device for storing media thereon. The system further includes a remote unit for selectively controlling the controller to output music from the at least one group of speakers. The system is advantageous in that each of the remote unit, the speakers and the controller include a transceiver that is able to transmit and receive instruction signals. A user is able to use the remote unit to access and control the controller from a different room via the transceiver in the speakers. The at least one speaker group also include amplifiers for amplifying the received signals in order to further transmit the received signals to at least one of a second speaker group, the controller, and the remote unit. The media system may be used with at least one of a home entertainment center, a laptop computer and a desktop computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous multi-music wireless systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,220, 5,867,223, 6,212,282, 5,425,370, 5,930,370, 6,466,832, 5,673,323, 5,946,343, 6,608,907, 5,793,980, 5,995,155, 6,671,325, European Patent No. EP 1318504 and International Patent No. WO/33474 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.